


Rain

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Rain, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain was cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Rain poured down, soaking through layers of cloth and skin. Cold and hard, it beat against him, creeping through his skin, into his bones. Rough brick scraped his palms, even through thick bandages around his hands, as he braced himself against the brick wall. Heat speared through him, taking away the cold as his lover pressed hard against him. Rain slicked skin slid across wet skin as he arched his back, feeling the hot shaft slide deeper into him.

"So good, so deep," he moaned, heedless of the rain cascading over him. "More, please. Harder."

His lover responded, plunging hard into him. His lover, his padawan, whom he had almost lost today.

Obi-Wan's fingers dug into Qui-Gon's hips as he held Qui-Gon tightly, their bodies slamming against one another. Qui-Gon groaned., pushing back against Obi-Wan, encouraging him to move faster, harder, needing to feel the other man deep inside him and around him. He barely felt the pain of numerous cuts and bruises throughout his body nor the cold rain beating down on him.

There was only Obi-Wan, driving into him over and over, his body hard against Qui-Gon's back. His climax took him by surprise, causing him to scream out his pleasure to the grey sky. Barely aware of the rain washing away his semen, Qui-Gon felt his lover tense as he came, felt the hot pulse of Obi-Wan's release deep inside his body.


End file.
